


Keep the Streak

by maiska99



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancer Lance (Voltron), F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Insecure Lance, Keith has a problem with technology, Korean Keith (Voltron), Latino Lance (Voltron), M/M, Shiro is basically Yenta from fiddler on the roof, Snapchat, Thirsty Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiska99/pseuds/maiska99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro goes on a trip and asks Lance to keep his Snapchat streaks. Keith is one of them. Chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flower Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> a/n lol this is my first ever fanfic and idk what to do about it. This actually happened to me when my friend left for Africa and I can tell you keeping someone else's streaks is super awkward so... yeah. Wish me luck. Also Keith's Snapchat name is "fireforest" because he likes fire and Keith is from the scottish/gaelic word for forest or woods.

“What the fuck? You have streaks with people other than me?”

 

Shiro laughed, and the phone crackled softly. “Lance, you’re not my only friend. And while your streak is _vital_ for me to maintain, there are others I have that have been going longer. So, can you do it?”

Lance blanched. “Keep your streaks while you’re teaching in Malaysia? Aren’t you going to have some semblance of an internet connection?”

“No, Lance. Can you do it— please? It’s only two months, and I’ll definitely owe you one.”

“Fine, Shiro. But you better warn your friends. I’m not a cute snapchatter.”

Lance heard a sigh of relief. “You, Lance, are a lifesaver.”

“Can I at least set some boundaries?” Lance paused. "No estranged nudes from your weird friends, and you can’t get angry if they don’t respond. That’s on them.”

“I’ll only be mad if you’re being a shit memelord and freak them out. I have six streaks right now. I’ll text you my password later, and you should probably set an alarm. Thank you Lance!”

 _Ugh_.

* * *

 

(ALARM SET FOR 9 am)

 

 _Well, it can’t be that terrible_ Lance thought while he as he sat in the airport lobby. Minutes before, he had tearfully bid goodbye to Shiro, wishing him luck on the 20+ hour flight. _Two months without seeing or talking to Shiro? Maybe it will be terrible_. Lance opened snapchat and logged off of his account, the purple “are you sure?” button winking at him briefly before logging back in as Shiro. The page loaded for a second, then Lance blinked and saw himself in the front camera.

 

_Here we go._

 

Lance slid on the chat screen, and rolled his eyes at the heaps of messages for Shiro. Some names he recognised, some he didn’t know so well. _Okay,_ he thought, _let’s start by introducing myself to each of these people._ The first was “theincrediblehunk,” who Lance recognized as, of course, Hunk, who he had spent plenty of time with outside of social media. Hunk’s picture was of the corner of a television screen with the caption “travel safe, man.”

 

“What’s up duude! Shiro tell you what’s up?” Lance typed over a duck-faced photo and quickly sent over to Hunk. Next on the list was Shiro’s girlfriend Allura, and Lance gagged internally. After clicking through the puppy-eyed-sadface photo of the girl, Lance opted for an eye-pic with the caption “It Lance,” and kept looking through his streaks. He vaguely recognized someone called “pidge_kt,” who Lance placed in one of Shiro’s instagram pics, but the other two streaks besides his own were people he didn’t recognize. The first was this enigmatic older dude named “coran.naroc” with a large moustache who only typed “wot” over a pale sky. Lance laughed and responded in kind, and landed on the final streak holder.

 

 _Holy shit… 150 days?_ Whoever this person was, they definitely were committed. The username “fireforest” didn’t ring any bells. Lance opened the the picture, and was slightly taken aback. The young man in the photo looked about his age, with dark eyes, long hair, and a stern expression. The photo passed in the blink of an eye, but long enough to make Lance’s heart skip. _He’s… cute?_

 

Pausing for a moment and biting the side of his thumb, Lance contemplated his response. Should he go with simple? Concealing? He pressed on his face and the filters appeared. The dog one is cute, but Lance was always more of a cat person. _Fuck it. Imma be basic as shit_ Lance decided as he chose the flower crown that made his eyes look shiny, and offered a blinding smile with the caption “Hi I’m Lance what’s your name?” and sent it straight away. Blushing slightly, Lance got up and made his way to the nearest bus stop and waited for the circulating vehicles. When he finally got a seat, he checked his phone again, and on the locked screen it read “Snapchat from fireforest.”

 

Lance quickly opened the app, expecting the best. _I mean, hey,_ _responding so fast is a good sign, right?_ He tapped the red box and his eyes widened at the glare and the caption.

 

“Keith. And that filter is basic as shit”

* * *

 

Keith was fucked up. Three months ago, he had confessed his affection to Shiro— an uncommon action for the normally shy person he was— and the rejection was blatant enough that he nearly broke off all contact with the other guy… nearly. Save for his undying snapchat streak with Shiro (150 days is a lot, ok?), the two hadn’t spoken much aside from pleasantries. There were so many times when Keith didn’t want to respond, when he was feeling too much pain from the gratuitous selfies of Shiro and his girlfriend, but he still did. He always did. So when he got a message from “actualdadshiro” he was apathetic, and the slight hope in the back of his mind was hushed. Little did he expect the sight that arrived before him.

 

A young man, probably around his age, with tan skin and a bright smile. Keith was entranced by the quirk of his brow and the sharp jawline that jutted forward. _The hell? How does ten seconds have this much of an affect on me? Am I really that thirsty_ ? Keith let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. _Lance, huh._

 

Keith flopped onto his couch, possible responses shaking around his head. He could just send his signature glare and be done with it. But damn, that boy. Keith couldn’t get his smile out of his head. This “Lance” guy was the type of person who could brighten a room by just walking in. Keith hated that type of guy. His type of guys were strong, sweet, protective, and not excessive. Guys like… _STOP THINKING ABOUT SHIRO, KEITH._ Acquired anger and sadness bubbled up in Keith’s throat, and he lifted the phone to glare at the camera, and he retorted to the awful (perfect) picture sent to him before.

  
_Keith. And that filter is basic as shit._


	2. The Thirst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n okay so now things are getting interesting. Lol ask questions if needed. Feedback appreciated!

What a dick. What a DICK! Lance couldn’t believe it.  _ Am I really that repulsive of a person? Holy shit what just happened _ . Storming off of the bus into the small apartment, Lance considered his options. He could just piss this guy off by not responding, even threatening to break the streak.  _ Don’t be so whiny, Lance. This isn’t about you. _

 

Opening the app again, Lance swiped to reply to this “Keith” guy. Narrowing his eyes as the face staring back at him, Lance grumbled, made a middle finger over half of his face, and pouted and snapped a picture. He typed “yikes” and sent it to the asshole on the other end. 

 

*SNAPCHAT FROM pidge_kt*

 

Lance slid over to the chat screen and opened the snap from Pidge. They looked exhausted, the bags under their eyes larger than Louis Vuitton leather handbags (lip-smack). The caption read “Nice to meet you Lance! What’s up?”  _ At least someone wants to talk to me. _ Lance double tapped Pidge’s name and snapped a pic mid eye-roll. “All good. Do you know an ass called Keith (fireforest)?”

 

Pidge viewed the snap almost immediately. Lance laughed as the response came in quickly after. Opening the picture, he saw Pidge with their head in their hands, captioned “‘tis a fucking long story my guy.”  _ Well shit. _

 

Lance could imagine two possibilities. One: Shiro and Keith had history. Which would be awkward, because their ongoing streak had been going on longer than Shillura, or Alliro, or whatever the hell it is. Or.

 

Or. Two: Keith and Shiro were together. Like now.  _ No, Shiro wouldn’t do that _ . Lance knew how Shiro felt about Allura, and more importantly, Lance knew Shiro.

 

Lance decided to skip the pictures and went straight to the textbox. “I’m listening, Pidge.”

 

* * *

 

Keith was listening to the acoustic version of “This is Gospel” by Panic! At the Disco for the tenth time that day, and he was not proud of it. At first, he was relieved at the buzzing interruption, but was surprised at the reappearance of the word “actualdadshiro.” The quick jolt Keith felt was replaced by relief when he remembered that it wasn’t Shiro, it was Lance. Keith clicked on the red square and felt something stir in his belly as he saw the pouty face next to long, long fingers. 

 

_ I can’t deal with my own shallowness right now _ .

 

Keith put down his phone, exasperated. He was reminded of the time he was on one of those dating apps and was messaging this guy Jason. Jason, who was so ridiculously full of himself that Keith only maintained contact just for the laughs. Keith rose from the couch and stretched, his shirt riding up slightly.

 

He often imagined that if someone were to see him doing this, they might gulp or blush. Keith liked to believe he was attractive enough to distract someone. Hell, he got so distracted by other guys that it was possible right?

 

Walking into his kitchen, Keith searched successfully for some dark chocolate and coconut water from the fridge. Letting the dryish sweet drink sooth him to contentment, he grabbed his phone and trudged back to his room, imagining that maybe someday there would be someone waiting there for him. He opened Snapchat and clicked on “actualdadshiro” for more times in a day than he had done in months. He raised one eyebrow, typed “is that the best you can do?” and sauntered lazily to the shower.

* * *

 

_ I gotta give it to Pidge. They really do know everything _ Lance mused as he read through an extensive and detailed account of everything that happened between Shiro and Keith.  _ This Keith guy staring adoringly is something I would pay to see. He sounds absolutely infatuated _ .

 

Lance wondered how Pidge knew all of this information, but what puzzled him more was the actual relationship dynamic between Keith and Shiro. Keith didn’t seem like an emotional guy, so why would he be so irked over Lance’s presence? Or Shiro’s for that matter? And it wasn’t like Shiro to so blatantly reject someone. Either that, or Shiro was so kind about saying no that Keith couldn’t get mad at him, just at himself.

 

Lance had dealt with rejection plenty of times before. Sometimes it was brash, and hard, and other times it was like Shiro. Each time hurt worse.  _ I’m just a rejectable guy _ . 

 

Maybe Lance could get Keith to open up a little— maybe he just needed someone to talk to.  _ It can’t hurt. Besides, talking to a very attractive man almost never has it’s downsides.  _

  
Lance opened snapchat again and say the red box from “fireforest.” His breath caught in his throat.  _ Stop it Lance _ . Keith’s eyebrow was raised in challenge, a ghost of a smile upon his lips.  _ Is he… flirting? _ Lance’s eyes grew heavy with each passing moment, and he fell asleep with his phone clutched in his hand and a boy with a black mullet on his mind.


	3. Don't Snap and Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop woop what tense is this fic in NOBODY KNOWS. hahahah *muffled sobbing* ayyylmao follow me on tumblr fallenangelsliketacos and send some love

Lance could hear his alarm through his haze of sleep. _Why did I choose this song again?_ Not willing to listen to another line of “Bring Me to Life” by Evanescence, Lance slid open his phone to peer at the alarm.

 

*SHIRO’S SNAP ALARM*

 

Lance groaned and opened Snapchat, already on Shiro’s profile. Through eyes glazed by sleep, Lance tapped and held his face and scrolled through the filter options. _Never the dog one_ he thought lazily. A new filter appeared— one with butterflies in a crown that made Lance’s eyes silvery and his lips glossy.  Blinking, he settled easily on this one. _I actually look… okay._

 

He smiled wistfully at the camera feeling his eyes narrowing and took a picture. He captioned it “Good morning” and sent it to Allura, Hunk, Pidge, Coran, Himself, and… Keith. Lance flopped over onto his stomach and logged out of Shiro’s Snapchat and onto his own. He opened his snap from Shiro, unwilling to look at it twice, and replied to a couple other people he was snapping.

 

Lance got up from his bed and made his way to the bathroom, tasting sour sleep on his teeth and tongue. He splashed water on his face and brushed his teeth, then sauntered to the kitchen. Lance’s apartment was small, but he got it from being a small part in a large production. Being a dancer was rough, but being a union meant he got paid no matter what.

 

Lance always loved dancing, but right now, during season break, he mostly taught benefactorial classes for kids and senior citizens. _Welp. It pays the bills_ . _Huh, no Milk? Oy._ He grabbed half a pita bread and locked up the apartment, making sure he had his phone. _Here we go again_.

* * *

 

Keith was woken up at 9:03 am by a buzzing sound from his phone. The pulse repeated twice, so Keith knew it was snapchat. Unplugging his phone, Keith glanced at the notification and let out an exasperated sigh. He left his phone on the bedside table and slumped to the kitchen. Why did Lance have to wake him up so early? Keith started up his coffee maker and yawned. _What do I have to do today?_ Since it was a Saturday, Keith didn’t have to go to work. He was a paid reviewer at a movie licensing company, so he basically read and edited scripts and such for his boss.

 

 _I need to pick up some detergent. And eggs. And butter. Better make a list_ . As he scribbled down that that he needed to retrieve, he belatedly remembered to check his phone and respond to Lance. _No doubt that boy would kill me if I broke the streak._

 

Keith picked up his phone and opened up Snapchat, peering again at the red box from “actualdadshiro.” He pressed on the red box and felt his eyes bulge out of his head.

 

_What the fu—_

* * *

 

Lance stopped at the crosswalk, unwilling to jaywalk with a policeman on the other side. _I should check Shiro’s Snapchat again._ Lance logged out of his own account and onto Shiro’s, immedietly seeing Allura and Pidge’s snaps. He clicked on Pidge’s first and read their message with wide eyes.

 

“PUT ON A FUCKING SHIRT LANCE WTF”

 

Lance’s face heated in embarrassment. _Diosmío did I really send a shirtless pic to all those people?_ Allura’s snap confirmed his fear.

 

“Um Lance? Please be clothed in your streak-keeping. Thanks”

 

 _SHIT._ Scrolling through the sent snaps, Lance could see that Hunk and Coran hadn’t looked at the picture yet. But.

 

Keith had seen it. The motherfracker had looked at it. _There goes any chance of helping this guy. I’m a total ass._

 

Lance walked into the grocery store and slipped his phone into his pocket and his hood over his head. He toyed with the strings as he walked towards the dairy aisle, and felt his buzz again.

 

*Snap from Fireforest*

 

Lance hesitated to open the picture, but he was doing this for Shiro right? The picture was of the corner of Keith’s eye, with the caption “nice… pic.”

 

_I’m screwed._

 

* * *

 

Lance was hot. Like… Scary hot. _How does someone achieve abs like that?_ Keith questioned as he walked away from the cleaning products aisle. The response he sent was at least truthful. It was a nice picture. Very nice.

 

Keith’s basket tapped his leg lightly as he rounded the corner to the dairy aisle to pick up his butter and eggs, when he smacked right into someone.

 

“Dude! Watch where you’re going!” Keith barked at the accused, picking up his detergent from the linoleum floor.

 

“I am so so so sorry I wasn’t looking where I was going and—”

 

Keith and the stranger made eye contact, and his pupils dilated. The hood pulled over the other man's head could’ve fooled Keith, but he knew that face anywhere.

  
“Alright first of all,” Lance began, a blush spreading across his face, “Who in hell uses ellipses in Snapchat?”


	4. Gotta Love Google Translate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the good news is I don't have to maintain my real life friends streaks anymore. I would also like to thank tremendously my main, bae-llura, for her support and advice. Also my brother, who taught me how to write fanfiction. I know you're reading this. Do your homework.

_He’s even hotter in person_ Lance realized, cursing himself for saying the first snarky thing that came to mind.

 

Keith grumbled, rising slowly. “You can’t seriously get mad at me for using proper grammar in conversation.”

 

“Haha what? No, I’m just being stupid, I have no filter and say the first thing that comes to mind and—” _Ah shit I’m rambling. Evasion maneuver Lance!_

 

Keith rolled his eyes. Huffing, he regarded Lance in full. “So, what are you doing here anyways?”

 

Lance balked. “Getting my groceries like any normal person would do. Speaking of, I should probably pay for these… uh… things so it was nice to meet you and I guess I’ll snap you later.”

 

Lance turned sharply and walked hastily towards checkout. _Get away get away get away get aw—_

 

“Hey! Hey, Lance wait!”

 

Lance turned towards the young mulleted man, feeling slightly sick. He knew he had made a fool of himself earlier, but was doing his best not to repeat any more mistakes. Keith looked slightly defeated— like there was something he needed to say.

 

“Lance,” Keith began, unsure. “I don’t know if you have somewhere to be, but...”

 

“I don’t. But I really should be getting back.” Lance spoke slowly, making sure not to stutter or ramble. _Why does this guy mess with my head so much?_

 

“Well, if you really have nothing to do,” Keith looked up at Lance slyly, a glint in his dark eyes, “how about you come get a coffee with me?”

* * *

 

“So,” Keith began, “do you mind if I ask you some questions?”

 

“What is this, some bad episode of ‘Law and Order?’” Lance raised an eyebrow.

 

Keith laughed lightly. “Nah, I just want to know the guy I’m allegedly going to have to speak to for the next two months. Though I’m sure it might have seen a bit forward.” Keith fiddles with the buttons on his shirt before continuing. “I’m not very good with media or messaging. I’ve heard I come off a bit… cold.”

 

“Not at all,” Keith heard Lance mumble while bringing his capp to his lips. _Nice lips_ Keith heard a voice shout in the back of his head. _Shut your bitch ass up, thirst subconscious._

 

“Alright then,” Lance licked the foam off of his bottom lip. “Give me three, then I get three in return.”

 

Keith got over his momentary distraction and spoke measuredly. “Okay. Age, occupation—”

 

Lance snorted. Keith retorted.

 

“—and did you mean to send me the picture this morning?”

 

Lance opened his mouth, turning red. _Got you._ After struggling for a bit, Lance answered.

 

“Nineteen, Dancer, and… yes and no.” Keith’s eyebrows lifted slightly.

 

“Yes and no? What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“Your three questions are up, _guapo_. My turn.”

 

_Smartass. What does ‘guapo’ mean?_

 

“Hmm,” Lance bit his lower lip. “How do you know Shiro, favorite color, and why did you ask about the picture?” Lance’s eyes were challenging, his fingers tapping the table.

 

Keith felt weak. Why should he be honest? This guy seemed like he actually cared about each answer— but why?

 

“I went to school with Shiro. We were friends, and then… life moves forward.” Lance’s eyes softened as Keith continued. “I love the color red. Not like firetruck red, like sunset red. And I wanted to know because typically when a guy sends me a shirtless picture out of nowhere, there is something else going on.”

 

Lance coughed, laughing. “Yeah. Sorry about that. Must have really messed up your morning.”

 

Keith grinned and leaned towards Lance. “Who said anything about sorry?”

 

* * *

 

Lance probably looked strange as he practically floated back to his apartment, but he didn’t care. _He gave me his number! And added me on Snapchat! He doesn’t hate me!_ Smiling at his phone for was was most likely the tenth time in five minutes, Lance unlocked his door and strode into his apartment. He felt like singing. Or writing poetry. Or…

 

_DANCE! SHIT!_

 

Lance looked at the clock. He had 15 minutes until his afternoon barre class. _Thank God._ He stripped out of his sweatshirt and jeans and put on a tee and his dance leggings. _Should I eat something? Nah, I’ll eat after class_.

 

Lance plopped onto the floor and grabbed his foot stretcher, easing his foot into the straps and slowly straightening his leg. The ache was all too familiar, but ebbed as Lance picked up his phone.

 

Lance opened Snapchat and logged onto Shiro’s account. _Red boxes from ‘theincrediblehunk’ and ‘coran.norac.’ Here cometh the shitstorm._

 

Hunk’s snap was the young man’s face in a disgusted position, with the caption “ew Lance.” Coran’s was not much different. Lance felt queasy again, and typed a quick “sorry” to both of the other men’s chat boxes. Suddenly, his phone buzzed again.

 

*Snapchat from Fireforest*

 

Lance opened it, and his heart jumped, his nausea replaced by butterflies.

 

A smiling Keith, with a simple caption:

 

“Let’s do coffee again sometime, _guapo_.”


	5. Yikes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol this chapter is kinda short sorry and sorry for the cliffhanger but shit BOUT TO GO DOWN WATCH OUT

Keith was probably the happiest he had been in a long time. While Lance could at times be a shit memelord, talking to him was… perfect. Keith would at times be at work and hope for his phone to buzz, elated if it showed either “actualdadshiro” or “lance.fancypants.” 

 

Lance at one point had called Keith, screeching that one of Shiro’s streak-people, Coran, had not responded to Lance and had broken a 97 day streak. Keith had sat in the washroom at work for 45 minutes just to calm Lance down. He couldn’t remember a time where he had cared so much about someone as to speak to them in that manner.

 

Lance had worked wonders for him as well. They sometimes stayed up late, sending pictures of the dark to each other with questions and answers. Lance had gotten Keith to confess about his former feelings for Shiro, about his family and his fears and his expectations. It was the technological equivalent of staying up late at a sleepover asking existential questions as you drifted away to sleep.

 

Keith really, really liked Lance. He liked how Lance would slip into Spanish when he was frustrated, or how when he tried to flirt he would break as soon as Keith flirted back. How sometimes he would send videos of himself singing softly, or send pictures of his costumes before dance. 

 

This month and a half had been the clearest ever for Keith, he realized as he was on the bus home from work.  _ What if I put a label on this? How would Lance feel? Does he like me like that? _

 

The bus jumped and Keith snapped out of his thoughts to the buzzing of his phone. Lance had texted him.

 

“Hey K, I can’t log into Shiro’s snapchat. I wonder what’s wrong?”

 

Keith’s phone buzzed again.

 

*Snap from actualdadshiro*

* * *

 

Lance could not stop thinking about Keith. His laugh, his smile, even his pouty face when Lance made a stupid joke or pun or something. Keith made him feel… wanted. Valuable. He actually wanted to talk to him.

 

At first, Lance had thought that maintaining someone’s streaks for two months was going to be awful and annoying, but Keith made it bearable. Exciting, even.

 

And Keith was just… Amazing. Keith was like a hot day and a cold pool all in one. Keith made him forget how to speak English, or how to speak at all. True to Lance’s earlier belief, Keith made him want to sing. And Lance didn’t care if Keith didn’t want him the way that he did.

 

But if it could be more… it would make Lance’s life. He had had relationships before, but it was all give and no get. He always cared more than anyone else. But now...

 

...now things could be different. Keith had managed to turn his world— and his heart— upside down and sideways in a matter of a month and a half. 

 

_ I have to check if Hunk had responded yet. _ Lance thought as he trudged up the stairs to his apartment. His shoulders were sore, and his calves ached, but he was aware of the world of pain he was in for if he broke one of Shiro’s streaks.  _ This is a thankless job Lance. Exhausting. _

 

Lance opened his phone, clicked on Snapchat and logged out of his own. He typed in Shiro’s username and password and… Nothing.

 

He tried again. And again.  _ MIERDA. _

 

Lance switched onto text and clicked Keith’s name, typing quickly, “Hey K, I can’t log into Shiro’s snapchat. I wonder what’s wrong?”

 

Lance tried logging in once more, but couldn’t.  _ Why isn’t it working? The only time you can’t log into a snapchat is if someone else is also… _

* * *

  
  


Keith hesitated, but opened the snapchat from “actualdadshiro.” He blinked, and felt his world tip. 

  
“Hey Keith. It’s me” written over a familiar face, a shock of white hair, and a scar. So Keith broke.


	6. Malaysia Has Wi-Fi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all f-ing stormed the comment section, so I decided to hit you kids with some angsty truth. Keith is saying some shit that needed to be said. Shout out to my boo @maiyiotaylorjackson on insta he's the savage who made me keep his streaks but we cool.

Keith stared at the open box next to Shiro’s snapchat name. He stared and stared. Why had Shiro messaged him? How had he messaged him? Keith went straight to chat.

 

“Shiro?”

 

Keith sent the chat, and it was seen immediately.

 

“Yeah, who else?”

 

_ Well, _ thought Keith, _ Lance. _

 

“How are you able to talk to me? I thought you had no internet or wifi?

 

Keith watched as Shiro typed, and then stopped, then started typing again, and then stopped.

 

“Don’t be mad, Keith.”

 

Keith’s eyebrows shot up.  _ What’s going on? _

 

“At what?”

 

“I’ve had internet the whole time.”

 

Keith stood up, anger swelling through his stomach and throat and chest like cream in coffee. Keith had seen Lance’s stress, his feeling of obligation to Shiro. Keith had heard Lance break down out of fear of Shiro’s disappointment of his failure when he could not get a response. Keith had only known Lance for under two months, but he knew him. 

 

Keith knew that Lance lived to please, that everything he did was for others, and the hatred he felt towards himself when he did not succeed. Shiro surely knew this as well, and he had unapologetically used Lance too.

 

“HOW DARE YOU”

* * *

  
  


Lance’s knee bounced as he waited for Keith’s responce.  _ Am I being too clingy? That wasn’t weird right? What if I can’t log back in? Shiro will be so mad? Why can’t I just do one thing right? _

 

Lance cracked his knuckles and stood up, leaving his phone next to him. He paced, and paced, and paced, but stopped when his phone buzzed. Keith had texted him.

 

“Lance I’m sorry”

 

“For what k?” Lance typed as fast as he could. Keith’s reply came instantly.

 

“Shiro just messaged me. He’s had internet the whole time.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean? Like, he could have been doing this himself?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“But like… Why? And why isn’t he telling me this himself?”

 

“I’ll find out.”

 

Lance felt a series of emotion. The first was a subtle indignation that he had been… used? Manipulated? Who knows.  _ Yeah of course. I’m foolish enough to fall for that. But Shiro wouldn’t… _ Lance felt guilty for assuming that Shiro would, and he was upset that he hadn’t had the sense to do research on “is there Wi-Fi in Malaysia” in the first place. Lance pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes. Because the next two emotions were the ones driving him the most up the wall: That of a mild panic that Keith and Shiro were talking about  _ him _ , and a white-hot jealousy that Keith and Shiro were  _ talking _ . 

 

Lance had managed, over the last month and a half, to milk the details of Shiro and Keith’s relationship from the object of Lance’s affection, and it is putting it mildly that Lance wasn’t happy with Shiro. I mean, Keith was like,  _ in love _ with Shiro. And while Lance had been given the opportunity to be around Keith without Shiro present, there was no guarantee that Lance could keep Keith’s attention when the PURE GOD that was Takashi Shirogane was around.

 

The formerly mild panic started to spread, and like an octopus it wrapped its tendrils around Lance’s throat, and up under his nose to prick tears at his eyes. And the panic, it squeezed and squeezed until it was hard to breath. 

 

_ Get OVER IT LANCE! DON’T YOU KNOW THEY ALWAYS LEAVE? _

 

Because it was Lance, because  _ icangetoverthisicanalwayshide _ , he waited, feining hope but knowing disaster.

 

He waited until Keith’s three dots appeared and disappeared. Then appeared, and the octopus wound around.

 

“I need to see you.”

 

* * *

 

“How dare I what, Keith?”

 

Keith huffed, incredulous.

 

“Use Lance like that. I know you’re bad at being proactive but this is a little bit extra.”

 

“Since when am I bad at being proactive?”

 

_ It’s time Keith. Do it. _

 

“Since you sent someone else to reject me instead of doing it yourself!”

 

Keith sent it. The little blue-surrounded smiley-face winked that Shiro had seen it, and Keith couldn’t help himself.

 

“I mean, I thought more of you Shiro. Like, at first, I thought it was because of me, that it was my fault, but I guess you’re just too LAZY to handle shit yourself.”

 

Keith wanted to slap Shiro in the face with his words. He wanted Shiro to feel his desperation, his anger, his malice. He wanted Shiro to hurt for what he had done to Keith and to Lance.

 

“And now,” Keith continued, “You’re doing the same thing to Lance. Getting someone to do your dirty work while you pretend to be a hero for someone else and then drop out of their life too.”

 

Keith was red in the face but he didn’t care. There wasn’t anything else for him to say. If his time with Lance had been any indication, sometimes you had to take your own advice and say what you mean.

 

Shiro finally responded.

 

“I’m sorry Keith.”

 

_ Yeah? _

 

“What I did to you was immature and wrong, and not a day has gone by that I don’t regret the way I handled that. You deserved better.”

 

_ Huh. _

 

“And about Lance… I can offer up a slight condolence, but my intentions were far from evil. I just want Lance to talk to people more, to find people that will listen to him, and knowing him, he doesn’t tend to reach out very often. I wanted him to feel safe around other people, to feel loved.”

 

_ Oh. _

 

“And most of all… I wanted Lance to meet you.”

 

_ OH. _

 

“You two are so compatible, like, it was like you were carved from the same branch. I wanted you two to meet because I was sure that something good would come of it. That you guys would be friends, or maybe more.”

 

Keith didn’t really know what to say. But he knew that Shiro was right.  _ I guess there’s an upside. I’ll wring Shiro out later. Right now, I need to see  _ **_him_ ** **.**

 

Keith switched over to messages and texted Lance.

 

“I need to see you.”


	7. Keith is the Tide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I cried ten times while writing this. I identify with Lance so much at this point, because my case of panic and his physical reactions and expressions of panic are virtually the same. /smoochy smoochy

“Where? And like, why. Is everything okay?” Lance texted Keith. _It’s selfish of me to be so worried about myself. I mean, Keith must be feeling like shit right about now. He and Shiro weren’t on good terms. I hope he isn’t hurting because of me._

 

“The café. ”

 

“Okay… I’ll see you there”

 

_He didn’t answer my questions… what does that mean?_

 

Lance threw on his sweatshirt and zipped it up, taking a second to glance in the mirror. He collected himself to the best of his ability, then walked out the door.

 

Every step he took shook his panic further, up up up, but he pushed it down, letting the streets pass by him without ever looking where he was. Surprisingly enough, his mind was quiet, like when he was dancing— concentrating on not failing, on not misstepping. Ensuring that he would be admired, and not hated.

 

Lance rounded the corner to the door of the café, and slid through the door. Panes of light sliced through the café, landing on different places: the floor, the counter, the leg of an older woman, and on the side of a familiar face.

 

_Keith._

 

Like every other time Lance looked upon Keith’s face, he was taken aback by the very sight of him. Keith hadn’t noticed that he was there, so Lance took a second, unashamed, to admire the other young man. Lance couldn’t think of a time that he had liked someone as much as he had liked Keith.

 

Keith had comforted Lance when he freaked over Coran’s streak, and he had spoken to Lance, late at night, never teasing him or rejecting him. And, on top of that, Keith was gorgeous.

 

Lance walked towards the table that Keith was sitting at, and sat down in front of him.

 

“Hey K.”

 

* * *

 

When Lance sat down in front of him, Keith knew this was going to be a feat. Lance was wearing one of his sweatshirts, meaning he probably felt guarded or upset. Keith smiled inwardly, liking that he knew these parts of Lance’s personality.

 

“Hey K.”

 

And that he had a nickname! Keith felt his neck flushing. _Keep it cool, Keith_.

 

“Hey Lance. How are you feeling?”

 

“A little confused, I guess.” Lance scratched the back of his neck, looking sideways. “What were you talking to Shiro about?”

 

Keith felt his face heat. _Lance always gets to the point. I love that about him_ . _How am I gonna do this?_

 

Keith looked at Lance, and as Lance looked at Keith’s blush, his face fell slightly.

 

“I see.” Lance quipped.

 

“You see what?” Keith’s eyebrows knitted together.

 

“I’m glad you’re getting the attention you deserve, Keith. You too are finally talking, and that’s great.”

 

_What?!_

 

Lance continued. “I kinda have to go, but I’m, uh, happy for you.” Lance rose from his seat. “See you around.”

 

_Shit._

 

“Lance, wait! Please, I need to talk to you.” Keith felt as exasperated as Lance felt.

 

“If you have an issue, why not talk to Shiro about it.” Lance murmured through hooded eyes.

 

“Because I’m fucking _pissed_ at Shiro, Lance. I need to talk to _you._ ”

 

Lance looked surprised, and ambled back to his seat, waiting for Keith to explain.

 

“Lance,” Keith began, “Shiro, as you know, had internet the whole time. I presumed he was using you because he tends to do that to people.”

 

Lance looked down.

 

“I confronted him about it, and told him that I thought he was being a selfish jerk who was too wrapped up in his own needs. When he asked why, I finally told him about how much he hurt me by not rejecting me in person.” Keith’s voice was shaking. He didn’t care. “Shiro apologized for what he did to me, but not for what he did to you. He said it was intentional. He wanted to give you the opportunity to reach out, and meet new people.”

 

Lance’s open look at Keith gave him the courage to continue.

 

“To meet me.”

 

“But… I don’t understand.”

 

“Lance,” Keith shuddered a breath, preparing himself, “I don’t exactly know how you feel about me, but I know, and Shiro knows, how I feel about you.”

 

“And… How do you feel about me?” Lance looked afraid.

 

“I— I like you. Like, a lot. I wake up in the morning thinking of when I’ll get to talk to you. And you make me laugh, and feel good, and feel needed. I understand if you don’t feel the same, or even if you never want to speak to me again, but I just needed to say—”

 

Keith watched as Lance rose, his stomach dropping. Lance walked swiftly over to him, with a dancer’s grace, and stood in front of him, a fierce look in his eye. Lance grabbed the collar of Keith’s shirt, and pulled him up so that they were looking face to face.

 

Lance appeared to say something, but Keith’s heart was beating too loud in his ears to make it out.

 

“Wh-what?”

 

“I said,” Lance had fire in his eyes, “that I’m going to kiss you, right now.”

 

Keith’s breath caught in his throat, and he felt time stop as his lips collided with Lance’s. He felt heat coming in waves off of Lance, felt his own heated passion riding to the surface to chase aways his fears and doubts. All Keith could think was _Lance, Lance, Lancelancelance_ , and when they pulled all Keith could see was Lance’s blown pupils, and quick breath and _did that just really happen?_

 

Unable to restrain himself, Keith lifted a hand to cup Lance’s cheek, letting his thumb brush over Lance’s lips slowly. Lance, leaned his head in so that his forehead touched Keith’s, and Keith felt joyous tears prickle at his eyes as Lance spoke.

 

“I like you a lot too, K”

* * *

 

Lance walked with Keith down the street in silence, his heart still thumping, and everything seemed brighter.

 

“Why are you smiling like an idiot?” Keith said snarkily, giving Lance a sidelong glance.

 

Lance stopped to laugh and sneered at Keith, “You liiiiike me. You like me so much you had to kiss meeee.”

 

Keith blanched. “It was you who kissed me, dumbass. Don’t make me regret texting you.”

 

Lance was too happy to care. “Well, I sure don’t regret you texting me. I guess my seductive prowess is truly boundless. To have wooed the great Keith Gyeong? Impossible! Not for me! I’m the—”

 

Keith swung in front of Lance, sliding his hands up into his hair and kissed him. _Oh my god ohmygodohmygod_. Lance was utterly defeated, and looked at Keith with stars in his eyes, unable to speak.

 

“Have I silenced the great Lance Sanchez? Impossible.” Keith smirked, but stopped when he saw Lance’s expression. “You okay?”

 

Lance snapped out of his daze, “Yeah, it’s just, you kind of sweep me off my feet, mullet.”

 

“Happy to oblige.”

 

And when Keith kissed Lance at his doorway before saying goodbye, Lance felt the panic drift away, the octopus letting go when Keith looked into his eyes.

  
_I’m so glad I found you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if this is the end. lmk if you want more


	8. Yenta Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chap follow me on tumblr fallenangelsliketacos.tumblr.com I'm in hell save me please ok bye -maia

Keith drove in silence, one arm outstretched towards the steering wheel in front of him, the other reaching over to the passenger's seat where Lance sat. Their fingers interlaced, Lance was content with the sound of Keith breathing and with the signs passing by. As Keith rounded the corner, Lance began to see little images of little planes in the signs, and he prepared himself as the airport came into view.

 

"Calm down." Keith said quietly, his eyes locked on the road.

"I am calm" Lance retorted, though his usual vigor wasn't present in his voice.

Keith laughed softly. "I wasn't talking to you."

 

They pulled the car into hourly parking, and walked towards the arrivals. Lance wasn't exactly paying attention to where he was, but he listened to the scream of the airplanes overhead and kept his eyes on the back of Keith's head, watching the sunlight bounce off of his dark locks.

 

Standing next to the baggage claim, Keith looked at the call board. The flight from Malaysia had already arrived, but Keith knew that customs was a bitch and that Shiro was very, very patient.

 

Lance, however, wasn't. He wouldn't stop moving— moving his foot, walking back and forth, zipping and unzipping his jacket. Keith steeled himself, but let his brows crease in concern at his boyfriend's behavior.

"Lance... You good?"

"Oh yeah totally. Completely."

" _Lance."_

Lance sighed. Giving Keith an open look, he spilled.

"K, I just hate being mad at people, and part of me wants to smack Shiro for the shit he made me do, but also, like hug him, for... you know."

"For being completely obtrusive?" Keith raised his eyebrow.

"Hey, the eyebrow raise is my thing. But no," Lance paused to scratch under his eye, "for bringing us together."

"To be completely honest, the whole concept that he was planning this the whole time makes me kind of skeptical." Keith huffed, drumming his fingers on the rail he leaned on.

"Even if he wasn't, I'm still glad it happened. All of this..." Lance's cheeks heated up as he looks directly at Keith, at his long lashes, as his clear skin, and at his beautiful curved lips.

 

Keith hooked his finger in the loop of Lance's jeans and pulled Lance flush against him, gazing up to his dark blue eyes and smiling, all sweet and sinister and _okay there goes rational thought_ as Keith twined his fingers in Lance's hair and pulled himself up to meet their lips.

 

Clashing, like tide against shore, Lance a hurricane and Keith a typhoon, the rush of the blood in their ears deafening and calming and echoing until—

 

_"Ahem..."_

 

Keith and Lance broke apart, yet Lance moved not from Keith and Keith not from Lance; the two cast their eyes upon the tall young man standing before them.

 

Keith feels obliged to notice no spark in interest as he stares openly at a slightly longer shock of white hair.

 

Lance clears his throat and steps towards Shiro, so solid as a barrier between him and Keith.

 

"Okay, first of all," Lance began, "What the fuck?"

* * *

"You two are so gross. Like melted sugar tar gross." Pidge sniffed, eyes boring into any place but the couple sitting on the overstuffed couch.

 

Keith's leg was thrown over Lance's, while Lance rested his head on Keith's shoulder. They paused in their hushed conversation to glance at Pidge, Keith glaring and Lance looking bemused.

 

"Oh Pidgeon, you know you love us." Lance sprawled out further, almost challenging Pidge.

"Yeah. Like I love acid reflux."

"As I do recall, you celebrated quite joyously when we announced our loving partnership." Keith laughed quietly at that, remembering Pidge shouting _YOU OWE ME LIKE 400 BUCKS_ to no one in particular. 

 

At that point, Shiro and Allura walked down the stairs into the basement where the three sat, laughing heartily at something Allura had said.

 

"Not as gross as them" mumbled Lance to Keith, and Keith buried his face in Lance's shoulder to hide his smirk.

 

"I made you all some cider!" Allura practically sparkled, handing everyone a mug that wafted out the spicy scent of cinnamon.

 

 Keith took a long sip from the mug, then kissed lance flush on the mouth until Lance's cheeks felt as warm as the drink. They looked at each other until hunk walked downstairs and shouted "YOU GUYS ARE ADORABLE." Honestly Lance wasn't paying attention, he was too busy thinking _Keith_.

 

Shiro sat down of the couch opposite the two, and sudden realization dawned on his face.

 

"Hey Lance? Would you mind—"

 

" _No."_ Lance and Keith said at the same time, then, looking at each other, they broke into laughter.

 

So there they sat, two boys on a couch, an angry bean in a bean bag chair, a loving couple with matching white hair, and someone too good for this world, too pure— and they were content. Happy, even.

 

 


End file.
